A New Life
by JessiesGunnaGetCha
Summary: Miley moves from Tennessee to California, but, of course, she gets more than she bargains for at Seaview high...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think about it. I have the second chapter written, but I'm only going to upload if people want me to! There is going to be a_ lot_ more action in the second chapter.  
**

"Don't sweat it, Miley. You'll survive," Jessie said with a big grin plastered on her face.

That's easy for her to say. Last time I checked, she wasn't the one moving all the way across the continent from Tennessee to California. "I'm really going to miss you," I told her.

"Miley! The plane is leaving in 15 minutes!" my dad yelled. My older brother, Jackson, began to tug my luggage towards the airline terminal.

I sighed.

Jessie held up her pinky. "Promise not to forget me, 'kay?" I could already see tears forming in her deep brown eyes, threatening to spill over any second.

"I promise," I said as my pinky locked with hers. I would never forget the three years of friendship she brought me at Gateway Middle. After a big hug, I turned around and walked towards the big tunnel, leading into the airplane.

As I left, I could hear her yell the words "Stay strong!" at me.

One month later, I'm standing in front of a big Seaview High sign on the first day of high school. I studied the complicated map and held my schedule up beside it. "My next class should be in the Junior hallway...," I thought to myself.

The hall was extremely crowded, with big circles of people here and there, as if they were rival countries who weren't allowed to mingle with each other. I decided it would be better to keep my eyes glued to the floor. Now all I had to do was find my geometry class at E-14.

I looked at the classroom numbers: E-17... E-16... E-15... _Slam_! The next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

I looked up just in time to see two pairs of deep brown eyes staring down at me. One girl had long, dark brown hair while the other had curled black hair. All I could do was stare at them.

"Look what you did!" screeched the first girl. "My books," she screamed, "are all over the floor!"

The girl with the curled hair gave me a sympathetic look. "Let her off, Ashley. She's only a freshie," she told the girl I suppose was Ashley.

Ashley replied with a sharp, "Shut _up_, Amber." She turned back to me and said," What are you staring at?! Pick my books up!"

I slowly gathered all my things, along with all of her things.

"Your next class here?" Ashley thrust a pink fingernail at E-14.

I gave her a slight nod. I stammered, "I'm really sorr-"

"Great," she interrupted. "You can carry all my things there." Ashley started to walk towards class. With a look over her shoulder, she said, "Just so you know, I'm going to make your stay at Seaview a _living hell_." After that, she walked away, nose thrust in the air, Amber in tow.

As Amber and Ashley both walked away, I thought I saw them turn old and gnarled looking, wearing a big black witch hat, broom in hand. I rubbed my eyes and looked back at them. They looked the same as before, pink fingernails and all. "Boy, somebody needs more sleep," I thought.

The books were _very_ heavy, so after a few stumbling steps, I dropped them all over the floor. Sighing, I bent down to start picking everything up. The few students that were already seated started to snicker at me. I could feel all the blood rush to my face.

"Do you want me to help you with those?" said a voice above me.

I looked up. Standing over me was a tall looking boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He picked up my biology textbook and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He replied with a shy grin.

"Everyone, to your seats, please," stated Mr. Kabob, the geometry teacher. I glanced around a room and saw a table in the back, where the boy who helped me pick up my books and a girl with dirty blonde hair sat. The boy motioned for me to come, so I quickly gave Ashley her books and took mine to the table where the girl and the boy sat.

"The name's Nick. Nick Jonas," he told me. Then he pointed a long finger at the girl sitting across from him. "That's Lilly." Lily looked up from her book and gave me a tiny wave.

"My name is Miley. I just moved here from Tennessee," I told them.

Nick and Lilly both smiled at me. "You can hang out with us then!" they both said. "We're both freshman, by the way."

I gave a big smile back. In fact, I felt almost as if Lilly and Nick were both radiating a soft, angelic light. I finally made friends!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yup, here's the 2nd chapter

**A/N: Yup, here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy, and please review!**

Two hours passed and I approached the biology room in D-26. When I walked in, to my delight, I saw Lily sitting on the far right of the room.

"Hey Miley! I'm so glad there's someone I know in this class!" she squealed at me.

"Me, too!" I said back. My happiness didn't last for long, because Ashley strutted in. To my dismay, she sat down next to me.

"Hello," she said to me with a sneer. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I was interrupted by the sound of Mr. Isberg's voice.

"Okay, class, we're going to take a test! Isn't that exciting?" The whole class groaned. "Don't worry, it's a review of the lesson from last year. However, this _will_ account for ten percent of your grade."

I wasn't worried on how I would do on the test, being a straight "A" student. When I finally had the test in front of me, I took out my lucky mechanical pencil with a plastic cow on top and began filling out the answers.

Around the middle of the test, Ashley slipped a note to me on an apple-shaped sticky note. It had a big "Sorry for before" written on it. When I turned my head to look at it, Ashley thrust her hand into the air and screamed, "Mr. Isberg, Miley is looking at my test!"

"Sweet nibblets," I muttered.

I almost melted in my seat like butter on a hot piece of toast.

Mr. Isberg walked over to my desk and tore my test into shreds. "I have low tolerance for cheaters my class. Consider this a warning."

I stammered, "But-"

"Do you want a detention?!" he yelled. I snapped my mouth shut.

I thought I heard Ashley whisper, "Your misery is very delectable..." That couldn't be. "No one would ever say something like that," I thought, "and besides, you can't taste misery." I cast the thought away.

After class, Lilly walked up to me. "What happened back there?" she asked.

After I explained everything to her, she was so angry she was speechless.

"Let's just go and get lunch already," she said under her breath. I followed her to the bench in the freshman quad where Nick was sitting.

He gave us a puzzled look. "What's with the glum faces, you two?"

Lilly and I both looked at each other, and said, "Long story."

After 20 minutes, I finished my ham and cheese sandwich and threw the plastic wrap into the trash. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" I yelled.

When I stepped into the bathroom, the first things I saw were Ashley and Amber putting on more lip gloss. Ashley turned to look at me and gave me a big, wolfish grin.

"Just in time," Ashley said, in a very eerie tone.

I took a step back. "Ww-w-what?"

"You know the homecoming rally that's coming up in 10 minutes? I want the pirate hat from the mascot. And you're going to get it for me." She shoved a big cardboard box towards me. Inside was a large banana suit with a pair of bright red maracas. "You'll be representing the senior class of 2008. Just go into the gymnasium and immediately turn right."

I slowly slipped the embarrassing costume on. It even _smelled_ like bananas! I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My curly dark brown hair hung out of the hole in the costume meant for the face to show through. After gazing into the reflection for a few seconds, I turned back to Ashley and said, "What do ya need the hat for, anyways?"

Her reply was a shove towards the bathroom door. Then she said very softly, "It's a vital ingredient... a vital ingredient..."

"Ingredient to what?" I thought, "Carrots, celery, and pirate sautéed in soy sauce?"

As I entered the rally, I have a long, heavy sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" I screamed in my head. The crowds were roaring so loudly that the students couldn't even hear the principal screaming into the microphone, telling everyone to be quiet. After everyone settled down, out sprinted the pirate. The crowds began to shout again. When the mascot finished with his routine, I came up to him.

I would feel really bad if I just stole the hat, so I decided to just ask for it. "Excuse me, um, can I please borrow your, uh, hat?"

A shocked voice came out of the costume and said, "_Miley_?"

What? I recognized the voice. "Nick! What are you doing in there?" I whispered.

"You can _not_ tell anyone!" he whispered back violently.

"I swear I won't!" I promised.

His tone got serious. "What do you need the hat for, anyways?"

"I, um, sorta need it for this one thing...

"I don't buy that."

"Fine! Ashley is making me get it for her. I don't know what she wants it for, but if I don't do it, who knows what she'll do to me?!" I whispered violently.

Nick sighed. "Well, alright. Here." He handed me the hat. I just ran out of the gym because I was totally embarrassed.

Ashley and Amber were waiting for me outside. "Wow, you actually got the hat. I underestimated you," she said with a smirk. "Give it here.  
I just froze. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. "No," I stated.

Ashley's image flickered to the witch, and then back to her normal self. er eyes narrowed into slits. "_What_ did you just say to me?"

I took a big gulp and said, "You heard me. I said 'No'."

Both Amber and Ashley's images flicked onto witch mode. This time, however, they stayed that way.

"If you aren't going to give us that hat, I'm afraid we're going to have to take it by force, darling," Amber said in a gnarled old voice.

I took a small step back, stepping on a candy wrapper from a trash can beside me that was knocked to its side. Ashley took a stick out of her tattered black robe and pointed it at me. She muttered words under her breath that I couldn't understand. A sickly green light shot out of the wand, right towards me.

I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and held it up to block me from the blow and hoped for the best.

I heard two piercing screams ring out in front of me.

A few minutes passed before I finally dared to open my eyes. I looked at myself to see if I was still in one piece. I was still whole, which I was relieved to know. When I lowered my shiny garbage can shield, I saw that both Amber and Ashley were gone. I smiled. I guess the reflective surface of the metal had turned their spell against them. I had a feeling they wouldn't be back, at least not for a while.

Nick and Lilly met me by my locker, A37, when the rally was over.

"Where were you?" Lilly asked, as if she were interrogating me.

"Yeah, we were looking all over for you!" Nick added.

I turned around and thrust the pirate hat in front of me, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about! What happened with Ashley anyways?"

I smiled at Nick, then at Lilly. "You two have _no_ idea."


End file.
